


Are You Mine?

by Firefly



Series: Star Trek: Into Darkness Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/pseuds/Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the movie 4 times now and every time I keep having the same thoughts about different scenes. One such thought led to this drabble and I had to write it. 
> 
> If I wasn't already working on another fic I'd be tempted to extend this.

* * *

 

Khan stared at Kirk across the bridge. Admiral Marcus was dead and the others had been stunned, including Scotty and Carol. The only ones conscious were Khan and Kirk. "I told you Kirk, I would do anything to protect my family. I would do anything to protect what's mine."

 

Kirk stared at Khan and ignored the pain that was radiating throughout his head after having it bashed against the floor. "You may be able to get Spock to trade us for your crew and get away for now Khan but I will find you and I will make you answer for all that you've done."

 

Khan raised an eyebrow at Kirk. "Find me? Captain, what makes you think that I would allow your crew to live after I get what I want knowing that they would feel the need to give chase and pursue me?"

 

Kirk started. "Khan-"

 

"Oh no, no, no my dear Captain. Your crew will die. Make no mistake. There is no reason for me to let them live."

 

"Khan-"

 

"However," Khan took a step closer to Kirk, his phaser still focused on Kirk's chest. "If you were to give me a reason, I could be persuaded to allow them to live."

 

Kirk peered at Khan suspiciously. He had no reason to trust Khan, knew he couldn't trust Khan, yet if he could save his crew..."Reason?"

 

Khan's smile could have frozen a snake in fear. "Yes, Captain. As I've stated, I would do anything to protect what is mine. That includes listening to and taking into consideration their feelings and thoughts on the things...and people...they care about. So I pose to you a question Kirk. And consider carefully for your answer holds the fate of your crew within it."

 

Kirk stared at Khan as he waited for Khan's demand that would be posed to him in the guise of a question. He watched as Khan stepped over a stunned crewman to get to within a few feet of Kirk's being. The heat and hunger in Khan's eyes were so intense that Kirk had to fight the urge to step back.

 

"Captain, are you mine?"

 

* * *

 


End file.
